The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 102
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 102: Tour de Death The back door in the Elemental Eliminator's ship opened. The four elemental prisons holding the four imprisoned elementals floated into what appeared to be a giant lobby, with a domed ceiling and a magma fountain. There were hallways in all directions, leading to all sorts of labs. Plain as day, Aaron could see a lab with a dead body on a stretcher. Suddenly, several scientists walked up to it, inserted several catheters into it, and began to harvest blood from it. That must be how they're getting the elemental blood!, Aaron thought. This isn't good! I have to break out '''now'!'' "A'richt, Spartacus, th' bodies ur duin fur harvest 'n' th' captives ur duin fur th' tour.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Good, good.", a voice said. Aaron turned his head to see a man standing at about 8'3", with spiky white-gray hair and a blue one-armed trench coat. "Hello, elementals.", the man said. "My name is Spartacus, alpha subject and namesake of Project SPARTACUS. I am also the head of the five Chairmen of the Anti-Elemental Organization. Do you wish to meet the other four?" "Not really.", Kevin said. "Too bad!", Spartacus shouted, snapping and pointing at Kevin. "Welcome to Tour de Death!" 102: TOUR DE DEATH "Minerva!", Spartacus shouted. "We have guests!" The elementals looked up to see a metallic bird's nest. Inside there was a robotic owl in the process of eating a diamondback rattlesnake. The owl looked at Spartacus with its killer red optics, then abruptly grabbed the snake by the head, threw it into the air, and grabbed the snake by the neck with its beak. The snake started to rattle its tail. But the owl bit the snake's head again, and the rattling stopped. With that, the owl effortlessly swallowed the rest of the snake (rattle included) in one gulp. The owl flew over to Spartacus and landed on his arm. "This is Minerva.", Spartacus said. "She is our pet, and our security camera system (microphone included!)." Minerva looked at Aaron and glared at him. "Come, this way.", Spartacus said. Spartacus walked the four elementals down the hallway. Once they reached the blood-harvesting room, they made a right. There were a pair of sliding doors and a retinal scanner. Once both Spartacus and Minerva passed the retinal scanner, the doors opened. "This place has the best security in the world.", Spartacus said. "No one gets past those doors without Minerva." Minerva hooted, then resumed glaring at Aaron. "In the eyes of the public...", Spartacus said, "...this place is a research laboratory intended for research on why Mount Paradox exists in one of the coldest areas in the world. In actuality, we research what makes you elementals... you. You see, humans are scared shitless of elementals; we help to quell their fears. However, there are some humans that envy the elementals... that want your powers... we help those people, too." "You guys are fucking sick.", Derick said. Spartacus chuckled. "Just wait until you see some of the things we've created thanks to you elementals.", he said, smiling sadistically. Another pair of doors was in the way. Spartacus simply pushed them open. "They're here, boys!", Spartacus shouted. There was a curved conference table in the room, with five name tags. One read "SPARTACUS", one read "AJAX", one read "AGATHON", one read "TIBERIUS", and the last read "ERASMUS ROTERODAMUS". Sitting at the conference table were five black leather chairs, large enough to conceal the person sitting in them had they been facing with their backs towards the elementals. However, in four of the seats (the empty one of course being Spartacus') sat four eccentric men, whose appearance was drastically different than the one who sat to his right. The first man, Ajax, stood at 8' with bright red wavy hair, wore circular glasses, a red trench coat that concealed his lower half and face, a red cowboy hat with a black strap, and had a prosthetic right arm. The second man, Agathon, stood at 8'3" with straight long brown hair, and wore sunglasses, a plain brown shirt and black jeans. The third man, Tiberius, stood at 7'4" with short blond hair that was tied back, and wore aviator sunglasses on his head, a blue jacket with gold epaulettes which was unbuttoned but tucked underneath his pants, and a red undershirt. The fourth man, Erasmus Roterodamus, stood at 7'6" with short blond hair that was spiked up about half a centimeter (the hair was red at the tips), and wore trifocals, and an unbuttoned trench coat, with an entirely black suit underneath. "Is that Aaron, The Lightning Warrior?", Erasmus Roterodamus asked, "If so, then why did 0-008 let him live, with such a reputation surrounding him?" Erasmus Roterodamus spoke with a slight British accent, and spoke eloquently in the same manner as Storm Mantis. His voice sounds familiar..., Aaron thought to himself. Almost like... oh god, no...! "He's on Tour de Death?!", Agathon asked. "God''damn, the Elemental Eliminator made a 'great' score!" "Now, now, guys...", Tiberius said, "...we don't want to hold up the Tour de Death 'too' long." "Tiberius is right.", Spartacus said. "We still have 'so' much to show you!" Spartacus (and, by extension, the elementals) walked out of the Chairmen's office, walking in the opposite direction down another hallway. Once again, they walked past the blood-harvesting room, but this time the blood of Alicia was being drained. Seeing this, Derick began to cry. "This'll happen to Will!", he said. "And there's nothing I can do to stop them!" "Now do you begin to see how hopeless your plight is?", Spartacus asked. "And now for our first exhibit... 'Rubber Spray!" Spartacus punched the wall, causing it to crumble to the ground, revealing a window looking into a room where a person was chained inside. "Help me!", he shouted. "You're Aaron, The Lightning Warrior, right?! Help me! ''Help me!'''" "This here is Toby.", Spartacus said. "He thought it'd be a good idea to take us head on, but he lost to the sentries and got sent here. And now, he'll be our test subject!" "Test subject?!", Toby asked in fear. Just then, a small robotic arm carrying an aerosol can appeared out of the wall. On the sides, it read "RUBBER SPRAY" in bright red text. "Now spray!", Spartacus shouted. The robotic hand shook the can, then pressed on the nozzle. Toby began to scream as the rubberized spray hit his face. Immediately, Toby's skin started to melt, revealing his muscles and bones. His eye melted away, revealing a melting brain. The screaming stopped when Toby's head fell off his body. Nevertheless, the robotic hand continued to spray Toby's body until he was nothing more than blood and bloodsoaked clothes on the floor. The elementals all looked in disgust and fear. Kevin could barely hold back his vomit. Spartacus chuckled. "Alright, then...", he said, "...next exhibit!" ''BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff